goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary-Ellen
Mary Ellen is a living doll who appeared in Bride of the Living Dummy. Appearance In Bride of the Living dummy, ary-Ellen is short, slightly overweight, with rosy cheeks and a malicious smile. She has purple eyes and black hair with white streaks dyed in it, usually tied in a bun. She has quite a ruddy complexion, a Shirley Temple nose and wears a white dress with a pink sash tied around her waist. Her appearance is greatly altered in the book - she has poofy, curly blond hair with a little pink bow in it. Her eyes are now bright blue, her face is pale. Her clothes unchanged, save that the sash is gone. Her voice has a high pitched quality, she usually has a happy look on her face, but when she finds out that Slappy doesn't like her the way she likes him it becomes more evil and devilish. Her nose is much the same as described within the book. Her catch phrase is, "'What Mary-Ellen wants, Mary-Ellen gets." Book In the book, it all started when Julien, and Katy, and their friend Harison go to see the amazing Jimmy 'O James while. While Slappy is preforming on stage with Jimmy, Mary-Ellen sees her true love for the first time. Thats when she fell in love whith him so Mary-Ellen while Harison, Katy, and Julien have been asked up on stage and Jimmy asks for their address and sends Slappy to their house. Mary-Ellen, during a birthday party, brings Slappy to life by saying the magic words in Slappy's pocket. Well the story goes on until the final battle between Mary-Ellen and Slappy. They fight because Slappy didn't actually love Mary-Ellen, as everyone thought, he loved Katy, Marry-Ellen's owner. Episode Bride of the Living Dummy (episode): n the episode Slappy is brought to life by Jimmy 'O James, instead of Mary-Ellen. He offered Jimmy an "offer he couldn't refuse." That offer was to be Slappy's slave, and also having Jimmy act as if he were a ventrilloquist in a show starring Slappy. He was already alive when Harrison, Julien, and Katy went their to see the show. Instead of Mary-Ellen staring at Slappy, Slappy was staring at her (actually he was staring at Katy). Mary-Ellen thought that he was staring at her and had fallen in love with him. After the show, Katy loses Marry-Ellen and goes back-stage to look for her. She stumbles upon Jimmy seemingly arguing with Slappy (later found out that Slappy was talking Jimmy into giving him to the family of his 'bride') Much later in the book, Julien and Katy are running away from Slappy, when Mary-Ellen reveals herself to be alive after Julien calls her a "stupid doll." Mary-Ellen riplied, "Who are you calling dumb, ugly!", causing Julien to drop her down. Slappy comes in through the basement window. Now they are both trapped by both Mary-Ellen AND Slappy. Slappy tells them he stole their mom's ring for the special occasion, making Mary-Ellen reply,"Oh Slappy! You say the nicest things!" Slappy then riplies, "What? I don't want you worthless piece of plastic!" slapping Mary-Ellen across the face, then completing his sentence saying, "I want her!" pointing at Katy. Mary-Ellen gets furious and starts attacking Slappy. Julien turns on the saw blade table just as Slappy throws Mary-Ellen onto it. But Mary-Ellen pulls Slappy down with her and they both fall onto the saws, killing them both. We then see Slappy and Mary-Ellen's ghosts float out of their ruined bodies and disappear. Category:Living dolls